


Detention

by acetoneraid



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetoneraid/pseuds/acetoneraid
Summary: It's just self-indulgent stuff. How could a grunt not get a crush on Nanu eventually. Maybe smut if I can figure out how to lead up to it.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Skull-dan no Shitappa | Team Skull Grunt
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The punk girl was doing her daily rounds around the looming exterior walls of Po Town. 

Boring, boring. 

Sometimes, she wished Mr. Guzma would assign her some more interesting things-- she never bothered to approach him, or dare to, even, in request of new tasks and duties. She did her work when needed, didn’t she? Why were her buddies gradually moving up to fucking, she doesn’t know, door guard or whatever. She kicks a pebble as some clouds roll overhead. She was starting to get tired of the perpetual, depressing ass weather over here. 

She groans in the direction of the empty path in front of her, wishing she had someone to yell her frustrations to. Wasn’t joining Skull Gang supposed to put a little spice in her life? Everyone was so competitive around her anyway, all wanting the approval of the big, bad boss. Even if it meant not having each other’s backs. 

It made her wonder what would happen if she were to cause some trouble for the guys. For the bosses. Even when people got pulled from their duties and into Guzma’s room for apprehending. At least they got attention, huh? She swore some people fucked up on purpose. Just for the boss to even throw them a glance in their direction. They always came out looking dazed, humiliated, or mad-- but in a way that they were more disappointed in themselves for upsetting the bug trainer. 

Looking back on the stories, she was incredibly jealous. Hell, she was getting close to starting some type of ruckus if that meant she could be pulled from her duties for a moment. Too bad none of her fellow grunts were around to start something with. 

So, she came up with the next best thing; messing with whoever unlucky guy passes her next. 

But, just her luck, she finds herself for the next couple hours of her “shift” with no one in sight. She supposed it wasn’t the nicest day to be out, anyway. She was pretty disappointed to not even see a single island challenger come through. At least they were feisty enough to at least put up a fight; they always made for some fun entertainment. 

She nearly drifts into sleep, forlornly, her chin resting on her hand as she’s perched beneath a tree, but her eyes shoot open when she hears footsteps approaching. 

“H-huh,” she breathes, looking around for the source. She was hopeful, until she saw the gait and silhouette of the familiar presence, immediately met with disappointment yet again, slouching back into her original position. She glances at her watch; she supposed this was the time he typically woke from wherever he left to take his daily nap. Man, even the officer here was boring! At least when she was anywhere else she would get reprimanded for something. Wasn’t the case for this kahuna. 

“Hello to you, too,” Nanu grumbles to himself, digging for the keys in his pocket as he approaches the steps to his station, not even giving the grunt so much as a glance.   
“Workin’ hard, or hardly workin’?” He calls out, his back still turned as he jiggles the key into the doorknob, taking a step back when one of the Meowth sprints outside, specifically to bathe in the sun. His eyebrow quirks but he lets it be, leaving the door slightly ajar for it. 

“You’re not funny,” the girl calls out, sticking her tongue out in response. “Like you do shit around here, anyway!”

Nanu only rolls his eyes and lets himself get comfortable, deciding that was enough socializing for the day. He was used to just giving her a nod when he went to do his own “rounds”. 

The girl gets up to stretch, exaggerating the moan that leaves her throat when she finally gets rid of the discomfort in her back from being squat down for so long. She puts her hands on her hips. It was just about time for her to go home, maybe an hour left until it was time for her to head back and make some phony report to the grunt above her. 

She decides to stomp over to the station, only to get some water, but she’s stopped and met by the gaze of what looked like a dozen Meowth, as well as Nanu’s, for a moment. She actually never saw the man this close before. She pretends to be indifferent, as if his piercing deep crimson eyes didn’t let her waver, and she helps herself to the water dispenser, nodding to the Meowth that napped above it. 

Nanu, on the other hand, was in the midst of heating up some takeout from last night. His brow furrows when he sees the girl-- usually, it was Guzma who barged in without notice or warning. The other grunts usually had a modicum of respect for the kahuna; not that he felt that he earned it. What’s up with her? 

The grunt lets herself get comfortable on the one of, well, many couches situated in the station, hoping a Meowth would approach her; they were actually pretty cute. No clue as to why the officer hoarded so many, though. Maybe he had a secret collector hobby?

Nanu takes it upon himself to split his takeout in half, figuring she was one of the grunts that knew they could go to him whenever they needed a meal they weren’t able to get. He grabs a paper plate and fork, setting it on the counter before him. “Come get it before the Meowth do,” he says, monotone as he gets back to his computer. 

The punk girl is confused for a moment. Did she look like she was starving? Either way, she took the offer gladly; it brightened her rather dull day. She tugs the bandana to below her chin, which acted as a bib as she shoveled the chicken and vegetable fried rice into her mouth. Way better than what her roommates cobbled together in the odd hours of the night with whatever canned goods they had laying around. 

“Tell your friends I’ll do some actual groceries tomorrow, if they want any. The takeout’s all I got today. Aren’t you a lucky girl.” 

“I didn’t know they went to you for food.”

“I don’t really make a big deal outta it. Thought everyone knew, though. You new or something?”

Tired of not being able to see him while the older man ran his mouth, she goes to sit in the swivel chair, just next to his couch. She puts her feet up on the edge of the sofa, careful not to distrurb the Meowth that watched Nanu eat on the cushion next to him.

“What’s your deal, dude?” She asks, rudely talking with her mouth full. She doesn’t even answer his question. The kahuna hands her a napkin, brow furrowed in how sloppy the girl’s manners were. “D’you actually do anything on your job?”

Nanu actually cracks a smile, eyes still fixated on his monitor as he types up his report to Officer Jenny. “It’s neither my job description or your business for me to tell you what I do on the clock.” 

The pink-haired girl only makes a face in response. 

The kahuna never badgered the young adults over why they joined Team Skull. In the end, it was their choice, and he wasn’t about to go around being virtuous to a handful of punks, as if he had virtues to begin with. He stopped trying a long time ago, with Guzma. It didn’t stop him from being curious, though. Sometimes, these kids just seemed like they just needed some guidance. But he was just one guy. 

She crumples the napkin after she wipes her mouth. 

“Thanks for the food, man. I owe ya one.” She gets up to discard her trash, filling up her cup with water again before she leaves. 

“Uh-huh.” He nods, watching her go, giving her a little wave. 

She exhales when she shuts the door behind him. How come no one ever told her about how cool this guy was? Guess they were all too busy trying to please Guzma and Plumeria to talk about whatever else. The kahuna was so low-key, he didn’t even seem like a proper kahuna, whatever that definition was supposed to entail. She doesn’t think she’s ever met a good cop before. It makes her chuckle, feeling giddy on her way back to her bedroom at the Po Town Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't remember how I ended up switching to Nanu's perspective, but I guess it'll be a thing now.

The older kahuna is probably on his third smoke break of the day, and it was hardly even noon. Officer Jenny had a scheduled day off, so he didn’t have to worry about leaving the station today, deciding he’d been too lazy to go off and find a spot to chill out in. Looked like the forecast had some rain in mind later in the day, anyway. He sucks another drag when he notices the girl in the same spot today, just after the other grunts had come to pick up the aforementioned groceries for breakfast. A drop of rain falls on his forearm, and he brings his half-spent cigarette inside, hoping to finish it off through a cracked window in the station. 

Without looking up, he thoughtfully stubs out his near-done cigarette in his ashtray, wishing he had the chance to finish it now. A small crack of thunder goes overhead, making the Meowth’s ears twitch collectively, but they don’t rouse from their designated spots. 

“Didn’t think your bosses would so much like you comin’ by here so often,” Nanu remarks, a little annoyed she was here for the second day in a row. He already knew the bosses sent out their grunts regardless of the weather, so he thought a little intimidation would push her to leave. 

Instead, she ignores him, runs to the back of his station, straight to the kitchenette. He finally turns his head when he hears the tap turn on at high pressure, getting up to see what the commotion she was making was all about. His eyes fall on the gash that is at the side of her arm, near her elbow; it looked deep. He’s quick to grab his first aid kit, practically used to it at this point; a lot of grunts, sometimes even the bosses would come to him if they had minor injuries, just because they didn’t want to have to deal with people giving them looks at the pokemon centers. 

“Sit,” he says firmly, jerking his head to the sofa as he cracks the kit open and fishes what he needs out, handing her a hand towel so she wouldn’t bleed all over the place. A few Meowths watch her intently. 

“No way, a needle?” The grunt blurts out, pressing her lips in a fine line so she wouldn’t say anymore. 

He holds back a laugh. “Aren’t you a little too old to be afraid of needles?”

The punk girl only scowls as Nanu takes the seat next to her, quickly forgetting about the pain as her eyes fixate on the needle, clearly more worried about the need for stitches. 

“I’ll numb it for you, but it’s gonna have to be another needle.” The girl doesn’t respond, instead, she bristles and turns her head away, pressing her cheek against the older man’s shoulder, in an attempt to calm herself down. 

“Alright, don’t care, just hurry it up already!” she says, pressing harder against him. 

“It’ll hurt more if you tense up,” he says, already getting to work after pressing the medication into her flesh. “Relax for me.”

He pays no mind to the younger girl pressed against him, doing his best to hold back a comment on how he could feel her burning flesh where she was pressed, but decided against it. He rather enjoyed the contact, but went back into focusing on the task at hand, trying to keep his dirty, old man thoughts pushed away. 

Thoughts about how the girl was such a good listener, and stayed still despite her clear discomfort. Her hot little body. How she so clearly would probably do anything he commanded. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened,” he says, flat, “...so you don’t pass out on me.”

She scowls, and finally lifts her face from his shoulder, keeping her eyes fixated on the older man’s jawline, not daring to look down. Her flush didn’t seem to go away, grateful he’s focused enough to not look over to her any time soon. She’s grateful for the bandana covering half her face. She felt better when she focused on the smell of cigarettes that was still fresh on him, how firm he was compared to her. 

The numbing agent seemed to have finally kicked in, because she’s wincing less. She also seemed a bit more limp, instead of pressed so hard against Nanu’s side. “Fight I wasn’t prepared for. She fought dirty.” She doesn’t feel like elaborating further than that. And Nanu doesn’t push her to. 

After a bit of time with Nanu stitching her up, the repetitive action of him puncturing through her skin steadily, it started to almost be comforting. His other hand that wasn’t busy stitching held her steady, his hands rough, gently wrapped against her soft skin. 

“....And, all done. Good girl.” He declares, feeling victorious for having the girl stay so calm throughout. The injury looked pretty gnarly on top of the stitches that held her skin together. “You’re gonna have to come back later for me to take them out.” She grimaces at the thought, but nods.

Just as she opens her mouth, the door abruptly bursts through, another blue-haired grunt standing at the entrance. 

“Yo! Where the hell ya been?” 

The girl only stands up in response, and the boy glances down to the fresh wound, raising an eyebrow. 

“Damn. Well, the bosses are gathering everyone for some meeting. Get your ass back to the house.” He jabs a thumb back in the direction of the house. The girl doesn’t seem to make any move to follow suit with him. And the boy doesn’t bother to try and fight her to drag her back, quickly making his way back to the mansion. It’d be on her if they notice that she’s gone. 

“Too busy to go join your brothers and sisters?” The kahuna asks, glad to be going back to his day of web browsing and skimming through books that Acerola had left for him. Until the girl opens her mouth again.

“I’m crashing here tonight,” she declares, not looking for permission from him. It was getting late, and she sure as hell wasn’t running through the rain all the way back to Po Town and to the back of the damn neighborhood. 

Nanu only narrows his eyes, figuring she must’ve had a rough day. He doesn’t typically cut anyone any type of slack, but the truth is, she would probably be too stubborn to listen to what he has to say. He watches as she helps herself to the clean laundry that had been hanging off the bulletin board, a dark shirt that was too big for her. She wanders through the back until she finds his bathroom; it was small, but still an upgrade to the messy bathroom back at the mansion.

In any normal situation, he’d refuse whoever tried to crash here to go back home, but he couldn’t bring himself to this time around. It was frustrating, and he had nothing to take it out on. He watches pathetically as she rummages through his things until she gets the clothes she needs for a shower, not getting up until he hears the bathroom door close. He gathers a pillow and blanket for the couch adjacent to the one he typically slept on, unceremoniously tossing it on the couch. He realizes he needs to get to sleep himself, preferably wanting to do it before seeing her dressed in his clothes, but he wasn’t going to dare enter the bathroom as the girl showered in his bathroom. It was too small to even try and grab his toothbrush without risking being caught. 

It was a pretty humiliating situation, and it looked like the girl emerged from her quick shower already, steam rolling out of the bathroom, an even flush washed over her body from the heat. He brushes past like he didn’t look at her for that long, quickly getting to brush his teeth and wash his face, getting into his back broom-closet like wardrobe to switch into some sweatpants and a tank. He turns the light off abruptly, to the girl’s annoyance, but there’s enough moonlight pouring through the windows after the storm. 

Nanu gets comfortable, facing in the direction of the wall the sofa was up against.

“You don’t have a blanket? It’s kinda chilly today, dude.”

The kahuna makes no move to turn over to her direction. 

“Nah.”

He hopes the way he tenses isn’t obvious when he hears her padding over. He closes his eyes, wishing he’d drift off in the three entire seconds he had been laying on the sofa. He feels the weight shift near his legs, instinctively cracking an eye open. 

“This ain’t a slumber party. Go to sleep. You’re gonna have a long day ahead of you if you end up getting in deep shit with Guzma. Let me tell you, there’s way more grunts than you’d think that I’d see running by after having to deal with his wrath.”

The punk doesn’t seem to waver at the cold response. 

“Your back doesn’t hurt from sleeping on the sofa all the time?” She asks, assuming this was his usual sleeping spot. Tentatively, she raises a hand, letting it too casually rest on Nanu’s leg.

After avoiding the question, she shrugs. “It’s fine. I was getting bored of things around there anyway. Maybe if Guzma said something to me, I can be assigned something else, for once.”

So that was what was happening.

He jolts in an obvious manner. His eyes meet hers, to his dismay. His eyes trail down to the collarbone peeking over the neckline of a shirt that’s just slightly too big for her. 

This girl really must not care for anything if she was insinuating what he thinks she’s trying to do, especially if she seemed to care so little for the storm she had coming tomorrow. Nanu wasn’t sure if he wanted to be involved in the aftermath. As in, the girl running back to him after whatever Guzma decides to unleash on her. 

“Go to sleep.” He’s far more serious this time, like he’s scolding one of his damn Meowth. The girl looks more annoyed than hurt, necessarily, but he supposed she was just trying to get a quickie out of this.

“Whatever, geezer,” she grumbles, letting herself get comfortable on the couch, engulfed in Nanu’s scent.

And after a near restless night for the officer, he wakes up at the crack of dawn, leaves a snack for the girl when she wakes up, and goes off to find somewhere a bit further away from Po Town, not wanting to see the girl rise from her sleep, still in his clothes. 

What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much free time to write now, due to lack of a job, yay!
> 
> pt 1 of unemployment playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0kuEMGP6f0
> 
> been listening to these guys on loop while i write

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not giving the grunt a name ‘cause that’s too much work. Also canonly, at the Shady House, they straight up say they don’t have names, so. Enjoy this super self-indulgent piece that I felt like making after recently replaying USUM.
> 
> sorry if there's typos/grammatical errors... has anyone else thought about some nanu/grunt content?
> 
> If anyone wants to rp w/ me please dm me @kuch1nachi on twitter lol


End file.
